


Beautiful

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: Phan One Shots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Dan doesnt like his thoughts. Phil helps him through it all





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Their not on tour in this

Dan walked out his bedroom to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. His lips shut in a line. His hands grasping the bathroom sink, his knuckles turning white. He sighed and loosened his grip, doing everything he needed to do. He walked out the bathroom to go to the kitchen. He saw Phil humming something to himself, while making a bowl of cereal. 

A part of Dans imaginary dark cloud over his head lost some of the clouds. He walked over to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around him. Phil gasped, obviously surprised. Phil smiled and put the milk down to put his hands on Dan's. "Hey" Dan's voice was muffled because of the shirt Phil was wearing. "Hey" Phil repeated.

Dan put his head up and kissed Phil's cheek. Phil hummed happily. Phil turned to look at his boyfriend, frowning when he saw Dan wasn't smiling "What's wrong?" He asked. Dan shook his head. He unwrapped his arms that were around Phil before walking to the lounge. 

Phil put up the milk before following Dan, forgeting the cereal completely. Dan was laying on the couch, watching something Phil didnt care about at the moment. Phil walked to the arm to the couch where Dan's head was. Phil kissed his temple before going the the other end of the couch. Phil moved Dan's legs and sat on the couch, resting Dan's legs on his lap. "What's wrong" Phil asked again. Dan mumbled something Phil didnt hear. "What?" he asked. "Me" Dan answered louder. Phil's face softened "Dan.." Dan shook his head before burying his head in the pillow he was using to rest his head on. Phil softly moved Dan's legs to get up and walk to him "Dan.. Show me your face.." Dan shook his head again "Please..?" Phil asked in a whisper. Dan showed him his face which was normal, expect his brown eyes were watery. Phil looked at him, his lips set in a frown.

"Get up.." Phil ordered, not harshly though. Dan got up, letting Phil take his spot. Phil pulled his arms out towards Dan, sending him an invitation to lay on his chest. Dan accepted the invintation and put his head on his chest while Phil played with his hair. Dan and Phil's legs were tangled in a mess. Dan explained how he felt while Phil listened. When Dan was finished Phil kept threading his fingers through Dan's curly hair. "Its ok" Phil whispered "Everything's ok"

 

"Your beautiful, I love you"


End file.
